Tenchi Or Tyrael
by Pretty Girl Sailor Ymber-Chan
Summary: A dark figure finds himself in a tenchiesque plotline with tenchi, sort of...


{Author's Note:  
  
I have been made aware that some of these characters as well as the themes are not my own and are copyrighted by some company that resembles the name of a certain type of tree. Well, as a reminder to all of you readers, I DON'T REALLY CARE BECAUSE COPERATE AMERICA IS EVIL!!!!  
  
Thank you for your time}  
  
1  
  
2 Ping… Ping… Ping…  
  
I rubbed my head in confusion wondering what was beeping at me. I looked at my wrist and found my computer was trying to wake me up. I sat up and found myself in the center (or what appeared to be the center) of a vast forest. It was autumn. The leaves were vibrantly colored and they were beginning to fall. It was a rather tranquil setting. I sat up wondering where I was and how I got there. Computer was attempting to get my attention by giving me geographical and historical information of the location I was in. Still dazed, I stood up, ignoring computer, and took another gaze at the scenery. The only thing I caught computer saying was something about rural Japan. I shut computer off, fashioned the hood of my dark cloak so my face could not be seen, and headed in a direction I "Sensed" would be good.  
  
After a few hours of walking in my "Good" direction, I came to a long set of stairs made of stone blocks. I was intrigued at how antiquated the steps looked. At the top of the steps was an archway that was in the shape of a "T". A wave of curiosity suddenly struck me and I decided to walk up the stairs and see what "Wonders" may be past the archway. As I was walking up the venerable steps, I heard a faint meow behind me. I slowly turned around and noticed a small rabbit like creature looking at me wide eyed and… meowing? I knelt down right in front of the animal to get a better perspective of it. The rabbit/cat, still not being able to see my face, gave me an over exaggerated look to what I can only imagine was either fear or discomfort. I remember someone telling me that when people cannot see your face or who you are, they generally will feel uncomfortable around you since they might think you are hiding something or are just a very introverted person. I always thought it added some mystery to my character, though perhaps this creature was feeling some bad vibes from me because I was not open with my appearance as it was. The rabbit/cat was not wearing clothes to hide itself anyhow.  
  
I then heard a child's voice in the distance yelling, "Ryo-oki! Where are you?" The rabbit/cat started to become very excited (or what I thought was excitement), started to meow again, and then hopped away down the stairs with haste to a small girl and jumped on her head. I glided down the stone steps right next to the girl. She seemed like a typical young girl with blue hair in long pigtails wearing a Japanese, green and black outfit. I noticed an odd triangle emblem on her forehead. She stared at me with her large pink eyes.  
  
"Who… who are you?" she said in an innocent, nervous manner. I thought about it. I really couldn't remember who I was or were I came from. I only remembered one word.  
  
"Tyrael," I said softly. I wasn't really sure what Tyrael meant or whether it was my name or not. It was the only thing I could think of to answer this girl's legitimate question.  
  
"That's… an interesting name," the girl said with more confidence. "I'm Sasami!" I gazed over her again. Sasami seemed to be rather uncomfortable standing next to me. Perhaps it was the "Bad vibes" again.  
  
"I… believe I am lost," I again said softly. I had a medium low, soft, and a little raspy voice. "I am not really sure where… or who I am, and if it's not much of a burden, you wouldn't mind helping me would you? Though I am not sure what I need help with…" The girl's eyes seemingly lit up. It was though she had an epiphany.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed forgetting that my appearance was intimidating her slightly. "You could stay at our place for a little bit until you get your bearings again and I really wouldn't mind cooking for another person since we already have so many people at the house anyway. It'll be fun! Come-on."  
  
She grabbed my arm and started leading me down a path. I was very puzzled as to why this girl suddenly thought I was such a nice person to give me this much hospitality. Perhaps the people here are much friendlier than I originally thought, though I don't remember thinking about it…  
  
"Your gesture is very kind," I said as she continued to lead me on the path with the rabbit/cat on her head. "It's just, I am a total stranger and you've already decided to let me stay with you after talking only a few moments. You don't seem to be afraid of strangers at all…"  
  
"We all were strangers at once," she said playfully. "And since you're not a girl, I don't think Tenchi will mind anyhow. Besides, I have the feeling you're a nice person!" I was fairly confused after her remark. How could she tell I was a nice person? It seemed she wasn't an ordinary girl. I sensed a familiar power within her. There was far more to her than her appearance showed. I also wondered what a "Tenchi" was…  
  
"When you say we," I said slowly. "Who are you referring too?"  
  
"Oops! I forgot you don't know whom I'm talking about," she said apologetically. "Don't you worry though! You'll find out soon enough!" The rabbit/cat meowed in correspondence.  
  
After a few minutes of travel we came to an opening of the forest where a small lake was. A large tree was in the center of the lake with various types of decorative strings around the trunk. It was another breathtaking sight with the sun and the mountains in the distance. On one side of the opening I noticed a fairly new looking house with a red, slanted roof. Suddenly, a man or a boy screaming in the background broke the serenity. From around the house came a figure running with something that could only be described as a large "Vacuum Cleaner" chasing him. Before I could think of whether it was a figment of my imagination or real, the figure ran passed me, grabbed Sasami, and continued to run yelling something about a "Washu". As soon as this person realized I was there, he froze with the shocked girl in his arms several meters behind me. As the large machine rushed up to me, I, without thinking, stuck my arm out at it not moving another muscle. A very loud sound of crushing steel and an explosion was all that was observed by the people around. As the smoke cleared, I was standing there unscathed with a large amount of debris around me, and my arm still pointed outwards. Then, a small girl with wild long red hair came running out of the house along with four other figures following her, ignoring me, rushed to the frozen man.  
  
"Tenchi!" the red haired girl exclaimed. "Are you ok? It looks as though my attempt at helping clean house got a little carried away." The man didn't respond mostly because there seemed to be two girls fighting over him and two more fighting over something and yelling at the red haired girl.  
  
"I get to comfort Tenchi first!" declared the white haired girl to the purple haired girl as she jumped into the man's arms. The man started to squirm.  
  
"Ryoko!" the purple haired girl retaliated. "How can you be so indecent!? Ahrgh! Have you no boundaries?" The two of them then started to yell a long stream of profanities back and forth… A green haired girl began to yell at the red haired girl.  
  
"Washu!" yelled the green haired girl. "When we asked you if you could help clean the house, we didn't mean for you to build a giant, rampaging robot!…"  
  
"But it worked really efficiently! What do you expect from the greatest scientific mind in the universe?" the red haired girl replied with either innocents or sarcasm… I couldn't tell…  
  
The chaos continued. I wondered if this was a daily occurrence as I walked up to them. As soon as I was close enough to the bickering mass for them to take notice to me, they all immediately froze where they were previously fighting. They all stared blankly at me, and I stared back (though they couldn't really tell since I still had my hood on).  
  
Sasami stood in front of the confused group and introduced me.  
  
"Everyone!" she announced. "This… is my new friend Tyrael. I invited him to stay with us for a bit since he doesn't seem to have anyplace to go. Now, I'm going to expect you guys behave for the little while he is here. Understand!?" The group seemed to still be shocked by my appearance (or perhaps bad vibes) and just nodded slowly in unison without saying a single word.  
  
Sasami had all us all sit down in one of the rooms in the house I had mentioned earlier. All of the girls sat on one couch with the man, and I sat on another facing them by myself. Sasami left to get something she called tea. I was not sure what tea was, but it sounded comforting. I was watching the white haired girl being very content with her arms around the man. I also noticed how agitated the purple haired girl became because of this. The only person that still didn't seem to be suffering from the recent conflicts was a blonde girl. She stared at me with a blank, almost dead gaze.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" she said as though she was oblivious to my existence until that point in time. "I remember being new here! It was really scary and I wasn't sure I'd make any new friends and I really didn't want to have homework and oh…. What was I talking about again?" She had what I could only guess was a confused look on her face as she put her finger to her mouth. Her recent inquiry also seemed to anger the girl with dark green hair.  
  
"Mihoshi!" she said wrathfully. "That's when you first went to the academy!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mihoshi responded. "Isn't that when we first met Kiyone? I knew we would be best of friends forever!"  
  
"I knew I should have stayed home sick that day," Kiyone mumbled to herself. I was wondering how everyone always could get so detached from what they were doing to be yelling at each other. Sasami came back with the tea she had previously claimed she would bring. She set the tray on a table and handed me a round, short glass and sat down next to me with the rabbit/cat on her head meowing intermittently when Sasami would mumble a few things to it. I took a sip of the tea she handed me. I was a little confused because it had an alcoholic taste to it. I thought it would be something else…  
  
"I am not quite sure what so say," I interjected into the random commotion. "I do, however, find it odd that there are so many girls radiating various powers in a house, with a single boy… Is it me? Or is there more to this?"  
  
"Uh well," the boy (or the "Tenchi" as I recently found out) attempted to say with the white haired girl squeezing him. "It really is a long and rather complicated story. And I'm not really all that sure how it happened myself… It's best that you just understand my complications rather than… know exactly how they happened. Or at least that's how I get by with all of this…" He struggled to get out of the white haired girl's grasp.  
  
"Just why are you here anyway?" said the white haired girl (who I also discovered was named Ryoko). She took her gaze off Tenchi and studied my appearance. "And why you hiding your face like that?" She looked at Tenchi again and whispered, "I don't think we can trust this guy. He's not friendly looking at all!"  
  
"I apologize if my hood bothers you," I said in my usual, unstressed tone. Ryoko seemed surprised that I could hear her whispering to Tenchi. "I'll remove it if you wish." With saying that, I started to take the hood off my head. When everyone realized what I was doing, they all looked like they were about to gasp as if they expected me to look like some hideous monster. When I had removed my hood, they all sighed in relief, for I was not a hideous monster (yes, I know you expected more…). I had somewhat long, white hair, blue eyes, and light skin. My entire outfit was dark black, and I had my shadow colored cloak on as well. I stood up. I looked far grander than when I was wearing my hood.  
  
"Since you are allowing me to stay here," I said. "I've decided I should repay your kindness as soon as I can. Is there anything you need done?" The girl's eyes opposite from me grew in what I interpreted as joy. Though, as they were thinking of a chore that I could do to lighten their load, someone beat them to the punch.  
  
"I could use someone to help me with some recent experiments," said Washu quickly. "As you can see, I don't necessarily have any good help around here to assist me with anything." Her lips formed a smirk as the others scowled at her. There was something familiar about how she smiled. It was as if I had memories about her that I had long forgotten. I thought more about it until my head began to spin a bit.  
  
"As you wish." I said as if called on by honor. "Direct me to the lab." Washu became very excited at the prospect of having someone to help her in the lab (or that's what I assumed she was excited about). She immediately grabbed me by my arm and sped us off to a small wooden door under the house stairs. She was producing what I thought was a giggling noise. When she opened the door I was perplexed at what I saw. What I perceived to be there was nothing…. It was a black empty space that spanned an eternity. I hesitated to enter the oblivion, but Washu insisted that I go by tugging me on the arm. I was taken off guard by the amount of strength the young girl had and stepped clumsily through the door and into the void.  
  
Upon entrance into the space, the door closed and disappeared behind us. A cool, electric smelling breeze rushed passed my face. I now realized that we were not in an infinite spanning space, but a very large lab. I scanned around at the monstrous and very science fiction looking technology. I admired how well architecturally the whole area was designed in relation to the various lab equipment. I also felt that it was suddenly very silent around me, not that the machines didn't make plenty of noise, it was not sound I felt a lack of…  
  
"This is the lab of the greatest scientific mind in the universe," she spoke in a cute, ornate manner in 3rd person. "If you don't mind though, I would like to run some tests on you!"  
  
"If you wish," I responded. "Though I am not sure why you would like to run tests on me. Have I done something unusual?"  
  
"Well," she said with a more formal mannerism. "I did notice that you destroyed one of my inventions without so much as getting dust on your clothing and frankly, that isn't something even I have accomplished! Now let's get you hooked up!" Her eyes were on fire as she laughed maliciously. That's when I became slightly worried. A black, transparent computer terminal suddenly appeared under Washu's hands and she began typing very rapidly at it. After which, though I'm not quite sure how it happened, I was suddenly on a round, upright table with various tubes and electrodes attached to me. I wasn't sure if I would live much longer… Washu was standing next to a large computer terminal with various types of display screens she was busy looking at.  
  
"Hmmm," she mumbled. "This doesn't make a lot of sense. None of my sensors can penetrate your skin. I can't get any readings off you!" One of her display panels started to beep and it flashed various, vivid colors. "What's this?" she said in a nonplus manner. "I got a reading off you! Oh hey wait… Your wrist alone is emitting 10 different types of radiation?!" She went up to my arm and studied it. And then after a few seconds of speculation, poked it what I thought was a stick. Computer started up again forming a gauntlet on my wrist and the display panel opened. Washu, surprised by the new occurrence, stepped backwards in astonishment. Computer seemed to recognize Washu and started telling me a vast quantity of information on Washu spanning from more than 20,000 years ago… I really couldn't see Computer's efforts since I was still tied down to a table, but Washu seemed to catch some of it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she said almost shocked.  
  
"I… don't remember," I attempted to respond. "I don't remember much until after I woke up in the forest." Washu still continued to have a frightened expression on her face (I knew it was fright). Something that Computer listed in Washu's past seemed to have her spooked. Suddenly, she nervously stood up and took all the equipment off me. When she brushed up against me, I felt dizzy. I saw a vision or perhaps memory of three women's faces. One was very similar to Washu, but the other two I had not seen before. The feeling passed, and the memory was had vanished.  
  
"You know what Ty?" she stuttered nervously. "I think I have had you do enough work today." In saying that, she quickly pushed me out a door that I just realized was there and I was suddenly back in the room with the others. I looked down at Computer's display panel and started flipping through some options. To my surprise, Computer had a fairly long profile on everyone at the house. I thought it odd that the only one native to the planet was Tenchi. Also, everyone here was a fairly important person in their own respects. Purple girl (Ayeka) and Sasami were both princesses of a planet named Jurai, Ryoko was an extremely notorious space pirate, and Kiyone and Mihoshi were both current "Galaxy Police" officers. I looked under the specs of Washu to try to understand what had scared her. The only thing that surprised me about her was that she wasn't a little girl. I wondered why she kept in such an immature form… I looked over at Tenchi and the rest of the girls and how they seemed to be fawning over him… The relationship between all of them was incomprehensible. I needed to think about it more if it was going to make any sense.  
  
Suddenly, my head began to fill with thoughts about who I was and why I was. The world around my head started to spin as I rushed my hands to my face do to pain. Suddenly, everything stopped. I was no longer in the house I had previously been in. I was in a dark room with no visible walls or windows in sight. A wave of cool air rushed around me as I circled to see where I was. A voice came out from the darkness.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" it demanded. "Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"I don't remember," I yelled. "What is happening? Why am I!?"  
  
"You must remember," the voice proclaimed. "Destiny is near…" Suddenly a small ball of light appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned around in time for it to hit me right in the chest. The force made me fly back several yards and I hit the ground with a dull sound. My sight became blurry as I held my hand out as if to have the air help me up. My strength leaked from my body as I fell unconscious.  
  
I awoke to find a woman I had never seen before above me. She was sitting next to me on the floor I was lying on. She was fairly radiant woman with long blue hair, and odd marks on her forehead. She was wearing a long Japanese gown and she was humming something as she tended to me. I blinked a few more times to clear my vision. When I looked again, Sasami was over me, the woman was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You're awake!" Sasami said with slight impetuosity. "I was so worried since you just collapsed where you were standing and you seemed to have a fever. I stayed by you all day just to make sure you were all right."  
  
"That was very kind of you," I said weakly. "I thought I saw a woman in here as well. She resembled you."  
  
"That's odd," Sasami said. "I was the only one in here, well, Tenchi was in here for a little bit when we carried you in here."  
  
"Of course," I agreed. "Something else is bothering me though."  
  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
  
"When I was unconscious, I had a confusing dream or vision. I am not sure, but I think it was a warning. We may be in danger…" Sasami looked at me very worriedly.  
  
"In danger?" she exclaimed. "Wha…What's going to happen? What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We may only know when it happens." I tried to give her a comforting look. Sasami still looked anxious; I don't think I should have told her about what I foresaw.  
  
In the distance a low rumbling sound could be heard. Clouds began to roll in as the sunlight was drained from view. It started to snow.  
  
:~ End Chapter 1 ~:  
  
{Author's Footnote:  
  
Oh, let's see, I was going to make more chapters, but we'll see what happens… Oh well, it's not like COPERATE AMERICA IS GETTING ANY ##!@! THING FROM ME!!!} -Pretty Girl Sailor Ymber-Chan 


End file.
